I'm fine
by Silsy
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une sorcière de 16 ans qui est en déprime, elle ne mange presque plus, elle s'automutile, bref, c'est pas la joie. Heureusement, un beau prince brun vas venir la sauver sur son beau cheval blanc (ou plutôt son balais)
1. Chapter 1

Mon dieux, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, presque 4 mois que je n'ai pas publiée! Je ne sais pas si je vais abandonner Charlotte, on dirait que c'est un flop total, pour le savoir j'ai besoin qu'on me dise si c'est bon, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un petit bouton magique portant l'inscription 'Review'. Bref, je veux des avis pour cette fic, i je continue ou pas ^^

Warning : Sacrifice (automutilation), Malnutrition ( anorexie)

I'm fine

Chapitre 1- Nouveau départ

Un doux rayon de soleil avait réussi a se faufiler entre les rideaux pourpres de ma chambre pour me chatouiller le visage. J'enfouis ma tête sous les couverture. Je déteste le soleil, j'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle la peau, un peu comme les vampires, pas ceux qui brillent comme des diamants face au soleils couchant,non, les vrais vampire, ceux qui sucent notre sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, qui ne tolèrent pas l'ail, sous peine de mourir.

Je décida de me séparer de mon lit lorsque ma mère toqua furieusement a ma porte.

-GABY! Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas encore arriver en retard par TA faute. Viens manger, je te laisse 10 minutes.

Sur ses paroles remplit d'amour ( n'est-elle pas si gentille ma mère...) je pris la direction de la salle de bain. J'entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau chaude, presque bouillante me brûla la peau pendants quelques seconde. Je pris une fleur de bain et étala du gel douche dessus. Je frotta ma peau déjà rougie à cause de l'eau avec force. C'était toujours comme ça, frotter pour enlever un peu plus la crasse que je ressentais sur moi.

Je fut prête a partir environ 20 minutes plus tard.

-Je vais encore être en retard, gronda ma mère avec son regard foudroyant (En fait, je m'en balance, mais il ne faut pas lui dire, chut)

-Tu ne voulais pas que la fille chérie de ton cœur se brûle la langue quand même!

J'essayais de paraître détendue, mais j'étais vraiment nerveuse. Aujourd'hui J'allais entrer dans une nouvelle école. J'étais en 6e année a Beauxbâtonx, mais le divorce de mes parents m'oblige maintenant a passé ma scolarité dans une nouvelle école,puisque ma mère a décidée de partir en Angleterre. Moi, je l'ai suivie et maintenant j'irais a Poudlard.

Ma mère me déposa a la Gare de King's Cross sans un mot ( trop occupée a me jeter son regard, si, si, je vous jure qu'elle n'a pas arrêtée durant tout le chemin). On voit qu'elle tient a moi...

Tout en balançant mes long cheveux bruns derrière mon épaule, je me rendit a la voie 9.

-Mais comment …? Oh

Une femme ronde a la chevelure carotte venais de foncer dans un des piliers avant de disparaître. Je m'approcha de ce piler en m'assurant qu'aucun moldus ne me regarde. J'appuia ma main contre la paroi rugueuse pour m'assurer que c'était bien là. Ma main disparue vers la voie 9 ¾ et quelqu'un me tira de son coté. Je tomba alors sur un grand rouquin.

-Oups, désolé, je croyait que c'était ma sœur.

Il partit comme si de rien n'était en criant le nom de sa sœur, une prénommée Ginny. Mon orgueil me poussa a le regarder avec mépris, après tout, comment pouvait-on tirer quelqu'un comme ça, petite sœur ou non, j'ai bien eu une mini crise cardiaque lorsque je me suis sentie tirée comme un animal.

Je pris ma grosse valise et me dirigea vers le train. Je réussie a me trouver une compartiment vide (miracle). Tandis que je hissais ma valise dans le porte baguage, je sentit un liquide chaud couler sur mon poignet, tachant mon pull au passage.

-Merde

La porte s'ouvrit a la volée.

-On peut venir s'asseoir ?


	2. Que les mensonges commencent

I'm fine

Chapitre 2- que les mensonges commencent

-On peut venir s'asseoir?

Je me retourna rapidement vers cette voix. À la porte du compartiment se trouvait trois personnes. Je reconnues immédiatement le rouquin, c'est lui qui ma fait peur tout a l'heure. Derrière lui se trouvait une fille au cheveux brun très épais. Je sentait que l'on me fixais et au bout d'un moment je reporta rapidement mon attention au garçon qui m'avait adressé la parole. Après mon moment d'absence ( j'essayai le regard foudroyant de ma mère pour apeuré le roux) Je répondit précipitamment :

-Oui

Je suivis le regard perplexe du brun jusqu'à... ma manche! J'avais complètement oubliée cette satanée plaie qui s'était ouverte au mauvais moment.

-C'est mon chat

-Ça saigne beaucoup pour être ton chat

-J'ai un chat très féroce, dis-je nonchalamment

Il se retourna vers la fille.

-Tu as appris le sort pour fermer les plaies?

-Bien sur . Quelle question!

Elle se plaça devant moi, releva ma manche et pointa sa baguette sur la plaie.

-Vulnera Sanentur

-Merci

Je baissa ma manche et fixa la plancher tandis que les trois amis parlaient entre eux. Le rouquin m'adressa alors la parole avec la moitié d'un sandwich au thon dans la bouche.

-On t'a jamais vue, t'es de quelle maison?

-Maison..?

-Bah ouais, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor.

-En fait, je suis nouvelle, je viens de Beauxbâtons

La brunette me regardas les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu viens de France?

-Oui

-Oh, moi c'est Hermione Granger, et toi? J'ai toujours voulue lire le livre sur l'histoire de Beauxbâtons, tu crois que tu pourrais me prêter ton exemplaire?

-Oui, bien sur.

Elle parue soudainement excitée par ma réponse.

-C'est vrai? Merci!

-Mionne, tu crois pas que tu l'ennuie avec tes bouquins, questionna le roux en crachant des bouts de son repas.

-Ronald Weasley! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le Q.I d'un fromage...

Elle fut coupée par les rires du brun, ce qui calma sa fureur. Ils se mirent tous les trois a rire. J'étais mal a l'aise, je me sentais de trop ici, j'étouffais un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard je me sentait e nouveau fixée, en tournant la tete je vis Ronald me regarder en plissant les yeux.

-T'es pas la fille qui...

-Qui s'est fait agressée par une grande asperge rousse nommée Ronald? Oui, dis-je d'un ton froid.

Je me tourna la tète vers la fenêtre où la nuit commençait a dominer le ciel. Je ne quitta ma fixation que lorsqu'on me tapotait l'épaule.

-Il faut mettre nos robes, nous arriverons bientôt

-Okay

En effet, environ un quart d'heure plus tard le train se stoppa. Je suivie la masse d'élèves jusqu'à des calèches. J'embarqua dans la même que mes compagnon de compartiment pour me laisser diriger ver le magnifique château qui étais maintenant ma nouvelle école.


	3. Vide

I'm fine

Chapitre 3- Vide

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les portes de l'école, je vit une femme âgée qui me faisait signe de la suivre. Le trio ne remarqua pas mon départ, mais qui s'en souciait de toute façon? Elle me pointa une file de première année.

-C'est pour la répartition des maison

Je resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'on me nomme. Une fois assise sur le petit banc, la vielle chouette aigrie posa un chapeau sur ma tête. Il marmonnait a mes oreilles. Au bout de ce qui me paraissais une éternité, il cria au et fort :

-Griffondor!

Des applaudissements éclatèrent un peu partout par respect. Je n'ai jamais aimée les gens qui se sentent obliger d'applaudir. Ce sont généralement des gens qui veulent paraître plus gentils que ce qu'ils sont, une mascarade. Je vis Hermione me faire un grand sourire en me montrant une place vide a ses cotés. Pourquoi pas?

Je regarda le reste de la répartition sans grand intérêt. Après que le directeur ai finis sont discours, des plats de toute sortes apparurent sur les tables. Je me mordit la langue. Je ne pouvais pas en prendre, j'étais déjà trop grosse. Je vis Hermione s'inquiéter devant mon assiette encore vide. Je pris des bâtonnets de carottes, ça m'évitais de prendre plus de gras et de sucres. Lorsque les desserts apparurent, je fit de mon mieux pour ne pas en prendre. Je me tourna vers les autres qui s'empiffraient de tarte au pommes fumante. Je les détestais. Ils s'empiffraient tandis que je souffrais en silence. Mon calvaire se termina environ une heure plus tard, c'était le temps d'aller dans les salles communes. Je suivie le troupeau de Griffondors jusqu'à une tour dont l'entrée était gardée par le tableau d'une Dame plutôt enrobée.

Je monta directement dans mon dortoir et emprunta la salle de bain. Après m'être assurée que la porte était bien verrouillée, je m'agenouilla devant la cuvette d'un blanc étincelant. Comme un automate, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma gorge jusqu'à la libération. Ma gorge me brûlait, mais je m'en fichais, je devais enlever tout ce qui étai en moi, pour me faire sentir vide, la seule chose que j'étais capable de ressentir a maintenant. Épuisée, je m'allongea sur le carrelage froid, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire au plafond. Je repensa a la journée que je venais de vivre. Pourquoi ces gens voulaient-ils me parler? Sûrement par pitié... Demain ils me laisserons tous tomber, mais ça m'est égale, il l'auraient fait un jour où l'autre, comme à chaque fois. Je sortie de ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper furieusement contre la porte.

-Mais tu vas bientôt sortir? T'es pas toute seule!

Je me releva péniblement, m'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et ouvrit la porte. Une fille à l'air furieux, les bras croisés me lança un regard malveillant. (non, pas le foudroyant, celui là il est a ma mère et moi).

Je mis mon pyjama, m'effondra sur mon lit et ferma les rideaux à l'aide d'un sort. Je pleura jusqu'à trois heures du matin lorsque Morphée m'accueillit enfin dans ses bras, me faisant oublier mes problèmes durant un certain temps.

N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires, si l'histoire vous plaît ou non... Chapitre 4 sera peut-être en retard.


	4. La joie des potions

I'm fine

Chapitre 4- La joie des potions

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Toujours le même. J'essayai de me rendormir, mais les images me revenaient toujours en tête. Ne plus y penser. Je m'endormi vers 4h.

Merde!

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Toujours le même. J'essayai de me rendormir, mais les images me revenaient toujours en tête. Ne plus y penser. Je m'endormis vers 4h. Merde! Les cours étaient commencés depuis déjà 15 minutes lorsque je mis mon uniforme. Je courus dans les escaliers et manquai les trois dernières marches. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol des cachots. Je me dépêchai de ramasser mes parchemins, plumes et compagnie. Je me remis a courir vers la classe de potion et j'eus vaguement conscience des portraits qui me hurlaient de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. J'arrivai enfin devant la classe. La porte était fermée et tout semblait silencieux. Je frappai et quelques secondes plus tard un homme habillé en noir avec de longs cheveux luisants de gras vint m'ouvrir..

-Tiens, on daigne enfin venir en classe. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas m'étonner d'une Griffondor... Prenez place près de M. Londubat, dit-il d'un ton sec. Il me regarda avec mépris jusqu'à ce que je sois assise. Je commençai nerveusement la potion écrite au tableau.

-Tu devrais remonter tes manches, me chuchota le garçon à ma droite.

-Et toi, te mêler de ce qui te regarde, dit-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes puis j'entendis le chaudron du garçon qui bouillonnait furieusement.

-Non, non ,non!

-Londubat!

-Baissez-vous!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je me retrouvai aspergée d'un liquide jaunâtre et gluant. Hermione se précipita, la baguette à la main et fit disparaître la potion. L'odeur nauséabonde, elle, ne se dissipa pas. Honteuse, je gardai la tête baissée tout le reste du cours.

L'heure du déjeuné vint. Tout le monde me fuyait comme la peste. Je les comprend, on aurait dit qu'un troll m'avait déféqué dessus. Je marchais derrière Hermione et ses amis vers la grande salle. Je décidai d'aller me promener au lieu de voir les regards réprobateurs d'Hermione face à mon assiette vide. Mes pas me guidèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. De là-haut, j'avais une vue sur le parc. Le vent soufflait doucement contre les arbres. Je me sentais bien ici.


End file.
